In the field of electro-optics it is quite critical to have the maximum possible radial alignment of mating fibers in order to obtain the maximum efficiency in light transfer. There have been a number of approaches taken to providing the necessary accuracy. One approach has been to mold a ferrule and then to bore a fiber passage therein by known means, such as conventional drilling or laser drilling. The disadvantage in this approach is that, while the bore is intended to be coaxial with the particular ferrule, there is no guarantee that like ferrules will wind up with axially aligned bores because of manufacturing tolerance variations.
Other approaches to obtaining radial alignment have included insertion of alignment members into the ferrule from either or both ends thereof with the intent of trapping and/or centering the fiber. A similar problems results, as previously mentioned, in that the fiber may be concentric with the particular ferrule, but there is no guarantee that it will line up with a similarly formed ferrule carrying a second fiber.